


Happy Birthday!

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), I wrote this like a billion years ago Ahah, Return Rewind & Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: Belle asks Dipper a quesiton.I did not fact check this at all sue me.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryPSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Return, Rewind, Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781551) by [MaryPSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue). 



> What??????? Something that ISNT about Undertale??????? P R E P O S T ER O U S
> 
> I wrote this three years ago and am yeeting it here bc everyone on the TAU Discord server is so outrageously nice it makes my head spin

“Hey Dipper, when’s your birthday?”

Dipper looked up from the novel he currently had his head buried in.

“Uh…it’s the same as yours; We’re twins Belle.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “No I mean, I know when our birthday is but when is your birthday. Like, I mean your real birthday.”

Dipper stared at her blankly for a few moments before realization dawned on his face.

“Ohhhh…”

A lot of people celebrated his birthday on the day of the Transcendence, a day where the summonings from cults, fangirls, and random people offering him “gifts” skyrocketed in comparison to most days. A day in which, according to the public, not only did the supernatural become natural, but in which Alcor the Dreambender was born, and technically they weren’t wrong. Alcor was born on the day of the Transcendence, but Dipper Pines, however, was not.

“Um August 31st. If you want the year as well, then 1999.” Dipper said, returning his attention back to his book. He hadn’t read more than two words before Belle interrupted him with a shriek.

“1999?!? Dip-Dots, I knew you were old, but that’s insane! Were you around to see the pre-transcendence dinosaurs?”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at her. “Not cool, Belle. Not. Cool.”

“I’m just teasing,” she giggled, giving him a light punch on the arm. “So anyways, that would mean that this summer you will be…”

She began to count on her fingers and mutter to herself, before coming up with her answer. “568 years old!”

Dipper sighed and lower his book, looking at his sister lounging on the armrest of the couch. “I’ve stopped counting, so I guess…yeah you’re right. Wow. I guess that number really makes me realize that…well, I should be dead. But I’m not. If this whole transcendence thing never happened and I just stayed Dipper Pines and lived a normal human life, then I’d be dead right now. I don’t like to think about my age very much. It just serves as a reminder about what I am and what’s ahead for me.”

Belle stared at her mopey brother and then smiled. He could be so dramatic sometimes! She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him on the sofa. “Broseph your being a real downer right now. If you lived a normal, and may I add, boring human life, I would have never got to have you as my brother! You can’t say that you gripe about that, can you?”

Dipper gave a small smile. “I guess you’re right…”

“I know I’m right. Now quit your moaning, cuz the seventh of August is in a week and I dont plan on letting your real birthday slide this year.”

Belle hopped off the couch and dashed upstairs, her brother following her with shouts of protest.

A week later, Dipper really shouldn’t have been surprised when Belle presented him a cake in which somehow managed to fit 568 candles on it. By that point it didn’t even look like a cake any more, just a spiky lump of wax.

It made him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> no fact check #thuglife


End file.
